


Burning Desire

by WestOrEast



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Caroline knows that she shouldn't be thinking about this sort of thing. She's married. But the newcomer, Dominic, isn't. And he is so very handsome.
Relationships: Abigail/Caroline/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Abigail/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Caroline/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Caroline/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

  
Caroline swallowed heavily as she looked out at the wet town. It was raining pretty hard today, and she could hear the sound of raindrops pounding against the roof of the store. There probably wasn’t going to be much business today. Which was good, since it would let her think about Dominic. And bad, because it would let her think about Dominic.  
  
Caroline had thought that she was too _old_ to be feeling things like this anymore! Why on earth did she have a crush on a man almost half her age? For that matter, a crush on one of her daughter’s friends? It was unseemly for a mother and a _wife_ to be acting like this.  
  
And yet, whenever Caroline thought about the new arrival to Pelican Town, her heart started beating faster in her chest and a blush would rise up on her cheeks as she considered what the man looked like and how sweet he was.  
  
It had started soon after he had moved into the old farm to the wet of town. He had been coming to the store a _lot_ , needing to buy all sorts of seeds and equipment to get the farm up and running. And Pierre had been out and about a lot, visiting Marnie and some of the other farms in the area, doing his best to sell them on the new stock he had to sell. Day after day, Dominic would come in, looking increasingly muscular as he cleared the land and rebuilt the buildings. His muscles moving underneath his white shirts and dark skin, the way his eyes gleamed behind his glasses, it got Caroline’s heart racing as she thought about sex in a way that she hadn’t for almost a decade.  
  
And then he started spending time with Abigail. For a while, Caroline had thought that maybe there would be something romantic between the two of them, something that would help _her_ deal with the lustful feelings she was getting towards him. But it became obvious that the two of them were nothing more than friends, just like Dominic was friends with Penny and Alex and Shane and most of the other young people around town.  
  
So, despite Caroline knowing that this was a _bad_ idea, she had started dressing up, putting a bit more time in front of the mirror each morning. Once, she had even worn a shirt that had last seen the light of day shortly after Abigail was born, one that tightly clung to each breast, outlining them and showing that just because Caroline was a middle-aged mother, that didn’t mean that she didn’t still have quite a bit going on for her.  
  
And then, one day, one day that Caroline still blushed and shivered to think about, she had taken the store’s truck over to the Stardew farm to deliver a large order that Dominic had placed. The two of them had spent about half an hour unloading the furniture and carpet and seed stock he had ordered, which had only made Caroline more aware of how handsome he was.  
  
Then as Caroline had been stepping up onto a footstool to put a new clock up on the wall, it had shifted underneath her weight. Almost before she realized what was happening, Caroline was falling backwards, without even enough time to scream.  
  
And she had landed in Dominic’s arms. That had felt… Caroline’s entire body was feeling flushed as she felt the strong arms wrapping around her middle, holding her close to the taller man. She shivered, panting as Dominic had asked her if she was alright. She was, of course and feeling quite a bit better than alright as she felt him holding onto her.  
  
Then the reality of the situation had washed over her. Caroline knew that she should be pulling away from Dominic, but she just couldn’t bring herself to. Instead, she stayed right where she was, feeling his arms holding onto her, keeping her in place as his body pressed up against her. Arousal started to creep through Caroline’s body and she felt a flush forming on her cheeks as she felt herself start to get wet down in between her legs.  
  
Dominic was obviously feeling the same things that she was. His hands stayed on her body, pressing through her green and white dress against her stomach. Then they started to move upward. That made Caroline gasp but still wasn’t anywhere near enough to make her pull away.  
  
His hands had slowly moved up to Caroline’s breasts, grabbing them through her dress. Caroline had moaned, pushing herself backwards, even more firmly against Dominic’s body. The way his hands had felt on her breasts had been _amazing_ , the hands kneading against her in a wonderful fashion.  
  
And Caroline had felt something else pressing against her. Pressing against her rear. She _knew_ she was feeling Dominic’s hard cock, rubbing against her butt. That thought had sent a thrill through her, something that made her legs go weak. And when she recovered, she pressed against it, rubbing against the shaft, feeling it sliding back and forth against her butt. It made her pant for breath, her heart had started to hammer in her chest.   
  
The two of them had started to grind against one another, not looking, Caroline had never turned her head, but still pressing against one another. It had sent a thrill through Caroline, the kind that she hadn’t felt for years and years. She had _wanted_ this, she had even wanted more than this. And she was going to get it as well.  
  
Right until the phone rang. The harsh shrill tones of the phone had made Caroline practically jump out of her skin as she pulled away from Dominic. He had answered the phone and hearing that it was her husband had done the last bit needed to cool Caroline’s libido. He needed the truck back at the store for a special order and within minutes, Caroline was driving back along the rutted road to her home. She and Dominic hadn’t spoken about it, but she could still remember the _feeling_.  
  
That had been a month ago. They had seen plenty of one another since then, but nothing more had happened between them. Caroline told herself that she hoped that meant that it was over before it had really begun between the two of them. That there was nothing more that needed to be thought about or said.  
  
But still…  
  
The bell over the front door rang. She looked up and felt a shiver run through her. Dominic was there, his clothes soaked as he took off his wet hat and hung it up on a hook. His eyebrows climbed up his forehead as he saw her as well and then he smiled.  
  
“Good afternoon, Caroline,” Dominic said, his rich, deep voice sending shivers down Caroline’s spine. “How are you doing today?”  
  
“Oh, I’m doing just fine,” Caroline said, fighting the urge to blush or to look away. “And you?”  
  
“Well, I need some more apple saplings. I was wondering if you have any in stock?”  
  
“Yes, I think so,” Caroline said, flipping the ledger open and peering down. “Three of them in fact.”  
  
“I’ll take two,” Dominic said, finally stopping in front of the counter and giving Caroline a wide smile. “And something to warm me up from that rain.”  
  
“Oh, Dominic, hello!” Pierre said suddenly, making Caroline jump a bit as her husband spoke from right behind her. “I thought I heard you from the back. A wet day, isn’t it?”  
  
Caroline glanced over her shoulder as both her husband and Abigail stepped out from the back room of the store. Abigail smiled and waved at Dominic who smiled right back.  
  
“Very wet,” Dominic agreed. “I’m not looking to heading back home in all of this.”  
“Sadly, I don’t have a choice,” Pierre said with a sigh. “That new order of books came in and I need to go drive it down to the library.” He shook his head. “Mind watching the store with Abigail for a bit while I head out?”  
  
“Not at all,” Dominic said with a glance at both Abigail and Caroline. Caroline managed to keep her face still as he looked at her. She couldn’t _see_ anything in his gaze, but she wanted to. “It will be fun to chat with them.”  
  
A few minutes later, the three of them were lounging around the counter, watching the rain fall as Abigail listlessly flipped through some of the magazines in the counter rack. Caroline kept on finding herself staring at Dominic, appreciating all over again how _handsome_ and strong he was.  
  
“I’m going to go and do an inventory,” Caroline said suddenly, standing up and heading to the back room.  
  
“I’ll help you out,” Dominic said almost instantly.  
  
Oh, Caroline wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear that or not. She nodded, though and just headed for the dark, cramped storeroom. She could hear Dominic following her. Shouldn’t he be staying in the main area of the store with her daughter? They were so much closer in age and wouldn’t there be more the two of them would have in common than a woman in her early forties like Caroline?  
  
But Caroline didn’t say any of that. She didn’t even think it too hard, not with any real fervor in her thoughts. Instead, she let Dominic join in her comparing what was actually on the shelves with what was written in the books.   
  
It was a very simple task, since everything matched up. And that just gave Caroline more time to feel Dominic next to her. She didn’t meet his gaze, didn’t even turn around to see if he _was_ looking at her. But her heart was still pounding inside of her chest as she worked, knowing that he was right _there_ , that they were almost alone.  
  
The hours passed and Caroline could still hear the rain coming down outside. And she could hear the phone ring. She turned to look at the door.  
  
“Dad called,” Abigail shouted through the door. “He said that he got roped into heading to the bar by some friends! He won’t be back for hours.”  
  
Oh, that was _not_ what Caroline needed to hear. But it was something that a part of her _wanted_ to hear. Caroline quickly walked over to the door and opened it. Abagail was sitting behind the counter, looking immensely bored.  
  
“Open the door next time,” Caroline said, trying to get her thoughts onto something else. “You weren’t raised in a barn, young lady.” She looked out at the dark, wet street outside the store window. “And close up for the night, we won’t be getting any more customers.”  
  
“Sure thing, Mom,” Abagail said, sliding off of the stool. “Mind if I steal Dom to go watch a movie or something?”  
  
Caroline knew that she should be saying yes. There was barely enough work for one person back there, she didn’t need his help.  
  
“No, we’re not done yet,” she found herself saying. “It will probably be a while yet.”  
  
“Okay,” Abagail said with a shrug. “Sorry you got roped into doing Mom and Dad’s work, Dom!” She shouted through the door, somehow not seeing the evil eye that her mother sent her way. “I’ll be by tomorrow and we can actually do something fun.”  
  
Caroline debated reminding her daughter about shouting again before deciding it wasn’t worth the bother. Instead, she stepped back into the storeroom, where Dominic had just about wrapped up the inventory.  
  
Caroline could feel a blush rising up on her cheeks as she looked at the young man. He was so _handsome_ and there was nobody else around. Would it really be so bad…?  
  
She did her best to put those thoughts behind her as she studied the final row of boxes. She made herself focus on them. In fact, she focused so intently on them that she didn’t even realize that Dominic had come up behind her once more and had wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Caroline gasped, memories of that afternoon a month ago flooding her mind. She shivered and was completely unable to do anything that she _should_ , like pushing him away from her.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about you, Caroline,” Dominic whispered. “For quite a while.”  
  
“…So have I,” Caroline confessed, reaching down to place her hands over his, rubbing back and forth and feeling a surge of emotions running through her body, a mix of things that she just wasn’t capable of handling the way she knew she should.  
  
His hands were moving in very small circles back and forth along her stomach, pressing down through her green blouse. His breath was puffing against the back of Caroline’s neck and she could feel a _heat_ blossoming inside of her core, something that was making it so _hard_ to think straight.  
  
“You look so sexy today,” Dominic said. “When I walked into the store and saw you there,” he shivered. “It was amazing. You looked so _beautiful_.”  
  
“Dominic,” Caroline whispered. “You’re going to make me…”  
  
She trailed off, not sure what she was going to say next. She could feel his penis getting hard, pressing into her butt, just like last time. Last time, things had stopped before they could fully develop. Caroline knew, somehow, that there wasn’t going to be a ringing phone this time to distract her. If she didn’t want this to happen, _she_ was going to have to make sure that it didn’t.  
  
And Caroline just couldn’t muster up that kind of energy. She was starting pant and her cheeks were burning as she felt Dominic touching her. His hands were once again starting to move upwards, getting closer and closer to her breasts. She lowered her head to watch them but didn’t do anything to stop him. After all, if she did, then he’d _stop_. And Caroline didn’t want him to stop.  
  
Dominic reached up and grabbed Caroline’s breasts through her blouse and bra. Caroline gasped and pushed back against him, feeling his cock pressing against her butt. It felt _hot_ and it felt _hard_ and the thought of it actually rubbing against Caroline’s skin was something that she just _loved_ the thought of. She whimpered as she felt his hands playing with her, making her feel like her mind was coming untethered from reality.  
  
Caroline turned around and peered up into Dominic’s brown eyes. They were warm and sensitive and she wanted what they were offering. Lifting herself up on her toes, Caroline leaned forward and kissed Dominic.  
  
It was an amazing kiss. Their lips pressed together and Caroline could feel his breath puffing against her face. She could even feel his heart beating in his chest as the two of them held one another. His hands had gone down to the small of her back, encircling her in a tight hug. It felt _wonderful_ and Caroline’s entire body was shaking as the kiss continued.  
  
Finally, they broke. Caroline was panting for breath, for far more reasons than just the kiss. It was what the kiss _represented_ that had her so excited.  
  
She panted, looking around the dark, cramped storage room. No, she wasn’t going to do this in here, where the most comfortable place to rest was some cardboard.  
  
“In here,” Caroline whispered, tugging Dominic towards the door. “It will be better in here.”  
  
The two of them went, barely pulling away from each other as they stumbled first into the store and then into the house built right behind the storefront. Abagail was, thankfully, in her room or something and didn’t see Dominic and her mother obviously making out as they staggered from side to side towards the master bedroom.  
  
Caroline was barely able to remember to _gently_ close the bedroom door instead of leaving it open and slamming it shut. Then she and Dominic were kissing again, wrapped up in one another as they made out.  
  
Dominic reached down to grab Caroline’s blouse. She lifted her arms up and helped him slide her out of it, wiggling a bit as she did so. She had a moment to wish that she had worn a sexier set of underwear instead of just this off-white set. But the look in Dominic’s eyes as he ran his gaze over her helped put any kind of worry out of her mind.  
  
“You look so sexy,” Dominic said, leaning down for another kiss and making Caroline shiver as she was held in those strong arms. “I can’t believe how good you look.”  
  
“You’re wonderful yourself,” Caroline whispered, her breathing coming in labored pants as she stared up at him. “You look so, so, ugh!”  
  
Caroline couldn’t complete what she was thinking. Especially since she had reached down and wrapped her hand around Dominic’s bulge. His dick was poking through his jeans, forming a huge tent in his crotch. Caroline wanted to see it, she wanted to _feel_ it. The lust that was burning inside of her was like a wild animal that she couldn’t control. And didn’t _want_ to control, either.  
  
Dominic slowly walked backwards, taking Caroline with him until they ended up on the bed. Caroline shivered as she took a seat right on top of him, feeling his dick pressing against her panties. She had very lewdly spread her legs so that she was straddling his lap and she could _feel_ him rubbing against her, against _her_. It was a wonderful feeling and it made Caroline want so much more.  
  
“Touch my breasts,” Caroline asked, not quite able to bring herself to look at Dominic. “Please.”  
  
Dominic instantly did so, reaching up and cupping her breasts through her bra. His fingers brushed against warm, bare flesh and Caroline had to bit her lip to keep from moaning. She loved that feeling. She loved it a _lot_. She realized that her hips were twitching back and forth, grinding against Dominic’s crotch. It felt so much better than it had a month ago.  
  
Dominic was looking pretty flushed, Caroline realized. It was nice to see that he was enjoying this just as much as she was, even if she could already _feel_ the evidence of how much he was enjoying this.  
  
But there were ways that he could enjoy this even more. Caroline reached down, sliding her fingers along his stomach. She could feel his muscles through the shirt and was looking forward to when the shirt came off and she could _really_ see him.  
  
But right now, she was more interested in that hot, hard dick that she had been thinking about for almost two months now. Caroline glanced down as her fingers fumbled with the zipper to the jeans before she managed to undo it. Dominic wiggled backwards a bit and as Caroline pulled down, his dick was properly revealed.  
  
Caroline gasped and shivered at the sight. It was a _nice_ dick, one that made her swallow heavily as she looked at it. What a _nice_ sight. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she looked down at it. She wanted to do all kinds of things with that.  
  
“It’s so… nice,” Caroline said, looking down at it and running her fingers up and down along it.  
  
“You look nice as well,” Dominic said, his hand slipping around behind her and coming down to squeeze her butt. Caroline shivered and pushed back against him, feeling how nicely her rear fit his hand. “And you feel even better.”  
  
Caroline flushed at that and muttered something even she wasn’t sure about. Then she decided that it was time for something _more_. She had done a lot but there was still more that she wanted to do.  
  
Caroline slowly slid off of Dominic’s lap, ending up on her knees in front of him. There was a very happy look on Dominic’s face as he realized what was about to happen. And why shouldn’t he look happy over it? Guys _liked_ getting blowjobs and Caroline found a certain pleasure in giving them.  
  
She started to lick the hard, dark brown cock in front of her. Her experience with white men had led Caroline to expect that Dominic’s dick would be a few degrees darker than the rest of his skin, but it seemed to be the same as the rest of his body. Well, she wasn’t going to quibble over that. Instead, she pressed her tongue against the shaft and started moving it up and down along the length.  
  
Dominic was rock hard against her tongue. He was even starting to produce precum. Caroline licked it up, savoring the taste. It was something that she really enjoyed. Less as an actual flavor and more for what it _represented_. That Caroline was doing a good job, that someone she cared enough about to give a blowjob to was enjoying it like this.  
  
Caroline had a lot of experience giving blowjobs, though it had been a long, _long_ time since she had done this to anyone but her husband. Of course, she had practiced enough on Pierre that Dominic wasn’t going to notice any lack of quality.  
  
Caroline moved up and down along the shaft, going down to the balls and all the way up to Dominic’s head. She used her tongue a lot, even though she had to stop pretty often to swallow the saliva that started to accumulate in her mouth as she worked.  
  
And all the while, Dominic’s shaft stayed hard underneath her. Caroline could feel the arousal building up inside of her as she worked. It was so _hot_.  
  
“You look great, Caroline,” Dominic murmured. “And you feel even better.”  
  
Caroline smiled as she licked the base of the shaft. One hand was cupping Dominic’s balls, lightly cupping them in one hand as she payed some careful attention to them. The other was in between her own legs, pressing at her crotch through her skirt and her panties. Oh, she was feeling so turned on. Her nipples were stiff points inside of her bra and she could feel her panties getting steadily damp as she hovered right where she was.  
  
“You know how nice this feels?” Dominic asked. “I haven’t ever had a better blowjob.”  
  
He knew just the right things to say to a lady, didn’t he? Caroline looked up at him even as she kept on licking his shaft. The way he was staring at her in turn, oh, what a _wonderful_ feeling. She decided to properly reward him for knowing how to talk to a lady.  
  
Caroline opened her mouth wide and wrapped her lips around his shaft. She sank a few inches down and pressed her tongue against his lower head. And that got him to cum.  
  
It was a pretty big orgasm. Caroline was surprised at just how much there _was_ as her mouth got filled up with Dominic’s load. Her throat worked as she swallowed some of the semen, and there was still enough to fill up her mouth.  
  
When Dominic stopped cumming, Caroline slowly pulled her mouth off of his shaft. She tilted her head back and let him look into her open mouth and see the cum that was still left inside of her mouth. Then she pressed her lips together and swallowed.  
  
The look on Dominic’s face, oh, it sent such wonderful feelings through Caroline. She _wanted_ to feel him pressed up against her, to feel him inside of her. And she didn’t want to wait.  
  
“That was amazing, Caroline,” Dominic said softly, reaching forward and tugging her back onto his lap. “I never would have thought that you were this good.”  
  
“A girl’s got to do something pass the time,” Caroline said with a giggle. How long had it been since she had thought of herself as a girl instead of a woman? Never mind that. “And I know another way we can pass the time, too,” she added, reaching down and touching Dominic’s cock. It quickly hardened underneath her grasp.  
  
“I can, too,” Dominic said.  
  
They kissed again as Caroline rose to her feet. One of Dominic’s hands passed through her hair, messing up the green strands a bit. His hands went up to her breasts again and Caroline’s hands started to wander around his stomach, feeling the rock hard abs there. Who would have thought that doing so much manual labor so often would leave such wonderful results on his body?  
  
Then Dominic’s hands tightened on her body. Caroline squealed as she was lifted up into the air and then deposited onto the bed. She gasped, feeling her back hitting the sheets. She looked up at Dominic and shivered in lust. The look in the younger man’s eyes, it sent a tremor through her body. She _loved_ what she was seeing in his gaze.  
  
Then Dominic’s head vanished. Caroline could feel his hands traveling up underneath her skirt, pushing it up and gliding along her legs. Caroline slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the whimper that tried to escape as he brushed against her pussy. Oh that felt good. That felt good!  
  
Then it felt even better as Dominic lifted her skirt above her hips and pulled her panties down her legs. Caroline could see Dominic’s face now, or at least the upper half of it. His warm brown eyes were looking right back at her, a happy light in them.  
  
Then he started to eat her out. Caroline’s hands flashed downwards. One of them grabbed onto Dominic’s short brown hair while the other hesitated for a moment before going up to her breast. She started to fiddle with her bra, trying to get free of the suddenly constricting restrains.  
  
“Oh, Domininic,” Caroline whispered as she felt his tongue and lips starting to take care of her. “How are you so good at this?  
  
She whimpered, rocking back and forth as his tongue went into her, opening her up. And he payed just the right amount of attention to her clit as well, not enough that the sensitive nub became overstimulated, but just enough to send delicious tingles through her entire body again and again.  
  
“You make me give my best,” Dominic said, his breath making Caroline’s skin tingle before he got back to work.  
  
Caroline nodded and laid back. She was actually regretting that Dominic was this good. Because she was pretty close to an orgasm already and this was the kind of pussy-eating technique that Caroline wanted to get _plenty_ of. But it was going to be over in just another minute or so.  
  
And so it was. All too soon for Caroline, she was shivering and gasping as she felt a _wonderful_ orgasm wash over her, making her feel so full of happiness and lust and so many different other things. She slapped a hand over her mouth as her hips jerked up and down, pressing her pussy against Dominic’s mouth. He stayed down there the entire time, making sure that Caroline got to feel _wonderful_.  
  
Then when he stood up and kissed Caroline again, a wave of lust and love washed over Caroline that was so strong it was difficult for her to breathe for a moment. She moaned, pressing her body up against him, feeling his strong arms wrapping around her, running over her body, sending a tingle of excitement that was stronger than anything similar that she had felt in years.  
  
Giving oral sex had been great. Getting oral sex had been great. But there was still a need inside of Caroline for _more_. And she knew exactly what that need was.  
  
There was a small part of Caroline that was trying to feel guilty over cheating on Pierre like this. But it wasn’t a very loud part of her mind. The rest of her was somewhere in heaven as she enjoyed herself, feeling Dominic’s arms around her, holding her close, letting her kiss him, being _amazing_.  
  
Caroline could feel Dominic’s hard cock pressing against her lower stomach. And that wasn’t where she wanted it. She wanted to be _fucked_ , she wanted to feel this young man taking her and making her feel so good that Caroline wasn’t able to walk.  
  
“Dominic,” Caroline moaned, feeling the heat inside of her like a living thing. “Please, _please_ fuck me.”  
  
“Of course,” Dominic whispered, his voice barely audible over the pounding rain hitting the bedroom window.  
  
He picked Caroline up and put her down on the bed, her head resting against her pillow as Dominic climbed on top of her. Her eyes ran down his body to his hard cock that was jutting out underneath his body. Oh, that looked good. Caroline spread her legs apart, letting him see her naked pussy, letting him see how wet and ready it was.  
  
They kissed again, arms wrapping around one another. Dominic lowered down his body and soon Caroline could feel his dick pressing against the entrance to her pussy. She threw her head back and shivered. She wanted this, she wanted this so much, she wanted this right _now_.  
  
And she got it. Dominic slowly started to slide into her, his cock opening her up, spreading her apart in a soft, gentle manner. Caroline moaned, her pussy squeezing down tightly around his cock, holding him as tight inside of her as she could. The shivers that were running through her body, she just had to hope that she wouldn’t be cumming _too_ soon. After all, this was the kind of thing that she wanted to have last for a long, long while. All night, if she could possibly manage it.  
  
Caroline reached up and started to stroke Dominic’s arms, feeling the muscle moving around underneath his skin. She liked that a _lot_ and shivered, feeling her stiff nipples and wet pussy and the tension in her thighs as the arousal built up inside of her. How many years had it been since she had been this turned on so soon after an orgasm?  
  
One of Dominic’s hands came up to rest on Caroline’s beasts. He gently squeezed down, playing with the soft mound. It felt wonderful and Caroline found herself pushing her chest upwards against his hand. She could feel the arousal leaking out of her as she got fucked, as Dominic slowly brought his cock in and out of her in a slow pace that was driving her _wild_.  
  
“Please,” Caroline moaned. “Don’t just tease me like that.” She shivered, panting as she stared up into Dominic’s face. “Actually _fuck me_.”  
  
“Your wish is my command,” Dominic said with an easy smile that made Caroline’s heart beat faster inside of her chest.  
  
Then he started to properly fuck her, bringing his hips back and forth in a rapid motion that felt _great_ inside of Caroline. She moaned, feeling the pleasure growing and growing inside of her as she felt his cock traveling in and out of her. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck and Caroline even found one leg stretching upwards to wrap around his waist. Those aerobic classes were really paying off, weren’t they?  
  
The two of them kept on kissing, kept on holding on to each other as they made out and fucked. Caroline didn’t want anything else in the world but this man right now. Being here, in her bed, listening to the rain falling outside, feeling him inside of her, it was absolutely, one hundred percent perfect.  
  
Caroline could feel an orgasm building up inside of her. It was getting _hot_ in her, rising closer and closer to the surface with every passing thought and breath. She shivered, looking into Dominic’s eyes and seeing the same lust, though not _quite_ as advanced.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Caroline whispered. “Your cock is going to make me cum, Dom.”  
  
“Cum for me,” Dominic said, his voice barely louder. “Let me see your face when you cum.”  
  
That was something that Caroline could easily do for him. She threw her head back and moaned as the orgasm washed over her. She didn’t try to hold back, to delay it or enjoy the feeling for even a second longer. She just let the orgasm _happen_.  
  
And she was so glad that she did. It felt wonderful, sweeping through her like a wave across a flat beach. Caroline moaned, twisting around, pushing herself against her lover, wanting him to feel how good she was feeling.  
  
Her pussy was squeezing down tightly around Dominic, holding on as tightly as it could. Caroline’s body was pressed up against him, her breasts rubbing against his firm chest as her fingernails scored white lines on his skin. Caroline’s shoulders were heaving and her heart was pounding inside of her chest as she squirmed and twitched, letting all of the pleasure that had built up inside of her out in a single, wonderful moment.  
  
And when she was done, she was _still_ feeling horny. Caroline gasped as she felt her body go limp, the tension that had built up vanishing just like that. But the heat still remained inside of her, a wonderful feeling that said that Caroline wasn’t anywhere done with the fun for today. She shivered and smiled at Dominic as he continued to thrust in and out of her.  
  
How long was it going to be before he came as well? Not too long, Caroline hoped. She _wanted_ him to cum, she wanted to feel that rush of hot seed filling her up, making her even _warmer_ than she already was inside. Caroline looked into Dominic’s eyes and could see the lust that was there, the happiness and the joy and the expectation that he was going to be cumming soon. _Good_.  
  
“Please, Dominic,” Caroline whispered, stroking his face. “I want you to cum. I want to feel it inside of me, feel every single drop as you fill me up.”  
  
“You’re got a dirty, dirty mind,” Dominic said, laughing. He went down for a kiss, a kiss that Caroline quickly, _eagerly_ returned. “I love it.”  
  
Caroline nodded and smiled as Dominic started to speed up. This had to be it. He had to be close to cumming. And once he came and Caroline had a while to feel the seed inside of her? Well, Caroline couldn’t think of any reason to stop for the night. She was in the mood to go for hours and hours yet and if _she_ , older and more out of shape than Dominic, could do that, then surely the much younger man was also going to be willing to keep on going and see what other kinds of fun the two of them could have together.  
  
Caroline squeezed down around Dominic’s cock, massaging the hard, hot shaft with her wet inner walls. She could feel how hard he was and she wanted to feel him _cum_.  
  
And finally, Caroline got her wish. Dominic thrust deep inside of her, filling her up and _staying_ there. Caroline could feel his cock pulsing inside of her depths. And then he started to cum.  
  
Caroline actually left scratch marks behind as she felt the young man cumming inside of her. Her mouth opened and closed again and again as she felt the blasts of hot semen inside of her, covering her walls and painting her insides white. Caroline gasped, twitching around on the bed underneath Dominic, wanting everything he was giving her and lots more besides. It was _wonderful_ , it was perfect, she was so happy that this was happening to her and she could see (and feel) that Dominic was enjoying this just as much.  
  
Dominic’s orgasm seemed to last for a long, long time. Caroline was left feeling _very_ full at the end of it, her pussy stuffed with cum. It was already starting to dribble out of her, to leak out of her inner walls and run down her skin onto her bed.  
  
“Dominic,” Caroline whispered. “Dominic, that was _amazing_.”  
  
“It was for me too,” he said, kissing Caroline as she felt his body lightly trembling. “You’re just so _erotic_ , Caroline.” He reached up and cupped her breast. “You can get me so turned on that it’s hard for me to remember myself.”  
  
“Is this is what you’re like when you lose your reason,” Caroline said with a shiver, “then I want to see so much more of it.”  
  
Dominic chuckled and reached down, toying with Caroline’s nipple. She shivered and gasped, looking into his eyes and seeing the lust that was still there. And that was fair enough, because Caroline was feeling a great deal of lust as well. She lifted her head up and planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
“Again?”  
  
“Again.”  
  
Dominic drew away from her, running his eyes up and down her entire body. Caroline presented herself to him as well as she could without having to actually move around. And she could tell that he _liked_ what he saw, from the way his eyes went down from her face, to her breasts, to her pussy, to her thighs and then all the way back up to her face again.  
  
“You know,” Caroline said. “You did a lot of the work this time. I might be old, but I’ve still got some energy left in me. This time, I’ll take care of everything. On your back, let me ride you.”  
  
“Giddy up, cowgirl,” Dominic said with an easy grin that made Caroline’s heart beat faster inside of her chest for a minute.  
  
She grinned and swatted his arm as he got in position, laying down on the bed. His stiff cock swayed from side to side as she looked at it. She liked how it was covered with her arousal and his cum, proof of what the two of them had been doing. It sent a lovely thrill through her, a sensation that made her lick her lips and smile at the thought of everything else the two of them were certain to get up to before they finally went to sleep.  
  
Caroline crawled on top of him, staring into his eyes. What a _handsome_ , considerate man he was. And he looked so _very_ handsome. Caroline shivered and smiled to herself as she felt her pussy leak a bit. Then she leaned down for a quick kiss.  
  
Just like usual, Dominic was more than glad to return the kiss. The two of them made out for a while before Caroline pushed herself back up. She held that pose for a bit, her hands on Dominic’s stomach, fingers pressing against his abs. She could see his eyes running up and down her naked body. He was liking what he saw, that was so _obvious_. A hard cock twitching and pressing against her inner thigh was always a dead give away.  
  
Caroline lifted herself up and then lowered herself down, pressing her lower lips against the very tip of Dominic’s cock. He made a growling noise in the back of his throat and Caroline shivered. If she somehow had the patience to push him and tease him, would he snap and _ravish_ her? Caroline had never been ravished before, but she thought she might be interested in seeing what it was like.  
  
But not tonight, though. Tonight, Caroline had a _need_ inside of her, a need that could only possibly be met one way. One wonderful way. Through lots and lots of sex.  
  
She made sure that the dick was going to stay in place when she sank down on it. And then she did so, once again feeling her folds getting spread out by a nice, thick cock. Caroline and Dominic both moaned as he started to fill her up. Caroline wiped a hand across her forehead as she looked down at him, as Dominic reached up to grab her wide hips and hold on tight.  
  
“Last year,” Caroline said with a giggle, “the traveling carnival brought in one of those mechanical bulls. I managed to stay on top of it for a good thirty seconds.” She winked, not quite believing how daring she was acting right now. “Want to see how long I manage to ride you?”  
  
Dominic just smiled and nodded. And that was more than enough of an answer for Caroline. Taking a deep breath, she got to work.  
  
And part of her was already wondering what _other_ positions she and Dominic were going to try before the night ended.

*******

It looked like it was going to be a wonderful day today. The sun was shining down from a clear blue sky and all of the smoke and summer haze had been washed away by the rain (half an inch!) from yesterday. Caroline smiled as she looked out the store window and hummed a quiet song to herself.  
  
“You’re in a good mood today,” Pierre said with only a small wince showing as evidence of his hangover.  
  
Caroline didn’t verbally reply to that. She just smiled at her husband as she finished sweeping the store clean. What a _lovely_ day today was going to be. Not just because of the weather, too.  
  
A few hours later, Caroline was moaning into Dominic’s palm. She was facing away from him as he sat on the family couch, her legs on either side of his lap. His hands were on her butt, squeezing down and groping her as she lifted herself up and down over and over again. It felt _good_ to have her pussy getting filled up by his dick. No, it felt far better than just good. Caroline loved this and she wanted even more of it.  
  
And Caroline thought that she was going to be getting as much of _it_ as she could possibly want.


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning Desire Chapter Two**

  
Abigail was having some… thoughts. Thoughts about her friend and her mom. And they were pretty _connected_ thoughts as well. The kind of connection that really shouldn’t be connected.  
  
Okay, Abigail thought that her mom was screwing Dominic. They had been spending a _lot_ of time together lately. Like, seriously, a _lot_ of time. A suspicious amount of time, in fact. Dom was coming over a lot more often than he was spending time with Abigail and her mom had gotten into fishing recently, which meant that she wasn’t around that much. Abigail could put the pieces together and she wasn’t at all sure that she liked what she was coming up with.  
  
But what was she supposed to do about that? She could see why her mom was interested in Dominic, of course. He looked good, with those glasses and that rugged air about him from working outside on his farm. Abigail had entertained some thoughts about him, late at night with her bedroom door closed. But for her _mom_ to be doing that sort of thing with him, Abigail just couldn’t say that it was right for it to happen.  
  
Which, again, led to the problem of if she knew it was happening, then she should be doing something about it. But what? Abigail had a few ideas, but she had no idea if they were _good_ ideas or not.  
  
As Abigail was thinking and worrying about what her mother and her friend were doing, just a few walls away, Caroline was getting slammed against the wall. She gasped for breath as she felt the young, thick cock pumping in and out of her pussy and strong arms wrapped around her, holding her down tight as Dominic kissed her.  
  
They both knew how risky this was, to be doing this sort of thing here and now. But Caroline had _needs_ and Dominic was young enough to not be worried about this sort of thing. So Caroline’s skirt was pulled up above her waist and her panties were dangling from one ankle as she was picked up into the air by a pair of strong hands. Dominic’s lips were all over her face and Caroline’s large breasts were bouncing inside of her blouse.  
  
The two of them had already gotten _very_ worked up. It only took a few thrusts in this position for them both to cum. Caroline’s exuberant cry of orgasm was barely muffled by Dominic’s lips and as she threw her head back and her shoulders forward, her breasts bounced right out of her blouse, hanging freely in front of Dominic’s face.  
  
He knew just what to do with such a fine pair of breasts and suckled on them, prolonging Caroline’s orgasm even as he shot his seed deep into her pussy. The two of them stayed close together for a long minute before Caroline was gently put on the floor. She wobbled from side to side, smiling up at her lover.  
  
“That was amazing,” Caroline moaned, kissing Dominic again. “You’re the best.”  
  
“No, I think you are,” Dominic said with a smile. “Tomorrow night at my place?”  
  
“That sounds great,” Caroline said with a matching smile. “Love you.”  
  
 *******  
Abigail walked into the storeroom. Her mother and Dominic were both there. And there was a certain smell in the air that… Abigail couldn’t _prove_ anything so she didn’t say anything. Instead, she just walked up to the two of them, where they were standing, sorting a pile of cheeses from Marne’s farm into separate kinds.  
  
“Hey, Dom, hey, Mom,” Abigail said, deftly sliding herself in between the two of them and pressing up more against Dominic than against her mother. “How’s it going?”  
  
Abigail pretended not to notice the sour look that her mother sent her way. Instead, she smiled up at Dominic, who smiled back at her.  
  
“It’s going pretty good, actually,” Dominic said as Caroline went off to the other side of the storeroom and started doing something. “It’s always nice to come by here.”  
  
“Yeah, but we just don’t spend enough time together,” Abigail said, nudging Dominic and giving him a smile. “You should swing by my room after Mom and Dad are done making you do the grunt work.”  
  
Abigail took a deep breath and leaned to the side, pressing her body up against Dominic’s. She wasn’t wearing very flattering clothing but she was still a cute girl pressed up against him, so it had to have _some_ effect, right? And it did, though not as much as Abigail would have liked. Dominic paused in sorting the sealed cheeses for a moment and when he started back up again, he seemed to be moving slower than before. But he didn’t pay Abigail as much attention as she had been hoping for and she pouted.  
  
Then Caroline made another appearance. She slid in between Dominic and Abigail in pretty much the exact same way that Abigail had done to her. She smiled up at Dominic and laid a rather possessive hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Dom, Pierre’s asking for you in the floor. Would you mind?”  
  
“Not at all,” Dominic said with a glittering smile that made Abigail’s heart beat faster in her chest, even though it wasn’t aimed at her. “Ladies, I’ll be back in a minute.”  
  
Abigail shivered as she watched him go. Then she shivered for a different reason as Caroline turned her attention to her daughter.  
  
“What are you doing, Abigail?” Caroline asked in a pleasant but commanding manner.  
  
“What do you mean?” Abigail responded sulkily. “I was just talking to my friend.”  
  
“And acting like that?” Caroline shot back. “That’s not how friends act to each other.”  
  
“But it’s how you act to him,” Abigail mumbled quietly, looking away and scowling.  
  
“What was that?” Caroline snapped, drawing Abigail’s eyes back to her. “Young lady, I’ll put it to you plainly. What do you want from Dominic?”  
  
That question drew Abigail up short. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of a good response. Nothing came to mind and after thirty seconds of silence, she slammed the last of the cheese into its proper pile and stormed off. She knew she was acting immature, but so what? Dominic was _her_ friend and he was _her_ age. And Abigail wasn’t married! That meant that she should get to have fun with him, not her mother. Not that Abigail was hugely familiar with _how_ that sort of fun was had. Or familiar with it at all outside of books and a carefully hidden magazine.  
  
Ugh, maybe Abigail should have a nice long chat with Dominic one of these days, when her mother wasn’t around to get in the way. And tell him how she felt about him. Yeah, that could be just what was needed.  
 *******  
The road in between Dominic’s farm and town wasn’t very well-lit. But it was straight and Abigail had brought a flashlight, just in case, so it didn’t matter that much. She picked her way along the dirt road, listening to the grasshoppers and the frogs around her and occasionally hearing the hoot of an owl overhead.  
  
It was _nice_ , walking along here. Abigail could feel some of the stress and worry that had built up inside of her draining away as she walked along. And pretty soon, she could see the lights of the farm shining on the fences surrounding the property.  
  
And hear the barking. In the darkness, Abigail could just see Izzy bouncing up and down as he smelled her. She smiled at the dog and when she got to the fence, reached over to pet him. Izzy accepted the attention with a great deal of happiness, his tail beating at the dust as he smiled up at Abigail, overjoyed that someone was paying attention to him.  
  
He didn’t do anything as Abigail let herself in and looked around. There weren’t any lights burning in the farmhouse and she was _sure_ that Dominic was here tonight and not down at the pub. So…  
  
There was a light on in the hay barn and from here, Abigail could see a rectangle of light spilling onto the ground from where the door was pulled open. She went over to check it out, Izzy bouncing at her side, hoping that he would get to be petted even more.  
  
As Abigail got closer, she could hear some voices coming from the barn. One of them she could recognize as Dominic. The other… she wasn’t quite able to. Not right now, at least. It was female, though, she could tell that much.  
  
Rounding the side of the barn door, Abigail could look inside. She was barley able to stifle a gasp as she stared.  
  
It was Dominic and a woman, sure enough. That wasn’t in question. But- it was her mother. Abigail had an _excellent_ view of her mother, completely naked, having sex with Dominic. Abigail had already had her suspicions before, but now there wasn’t the slightest question about what was going on. Her mom was cheating on her dad with the family friend. With the friend that _Abigail_ wanted to have sex with.  
  
And it was _hot_. Abigail had known that sex was something people were generally in favor of, but actually getting to see it, live and clear and obvious, was something new entirely to her. She swallowed as she watched, peering around the corner of the door as she watched her mom and Dominic screwing each other.  
  
Neither of them had a stitch of clothing on as they fucked. Abigail couldn’t stop herself from running her eyes over them, looking at the soft flesh and hard muscle that were on _such_ abundant display. She swallowed, feeling a heat rising inside of her as kept on staring, completely unable to pull her gaze away.  
  
Her mother was up against one wall, clutching at the wood and her breasts and face almost pressed up against it. Dominic was behind her, his hands squeezing down on her hips and rear as he pounded in and out of Caroline’s hole. Abigail couldn’t tell which one he was using but whatever it was that he was doing, it was making her mother feel good. Feel really, _really_ good, that was extremely obvious. How had Abigail not recognized the moaning sounds she had heard as she came here?   
  
Because she had never heard her mother moaning like this, obviously. The answer was clear and obvious. And Abigail couldn’t stop watching her mother get fucked by her friend, even as her hand went down to rub at herself through her pants. She was moaning but unless Abigail started screaming, she wasn’t even slightly worried about them hearing her.  
  
Izzy whined for some more attention and then, realizing that nothing was going to happen, sadly went on his way, his tail drooping and his head hanging down. Abigail barely even noticed him leaving and just kept on watching the pair inside of the barn as Dominic thrust into Caroline.  
  
They were saying things to each other but Abigail was too far away to make out the words. Or maybe it was just that the blood was pumping inside of her too much for her to be able to tell. Either one seemed likely.  
  
As Abigail watched, the two of them switched positions, Dominic wrapping Caroline up in his large, strong hands and bearing her down to the ground. Abigail swallowed around a lump in her throat as she watched her mother get down on her hands and knees and get _fucked_. Even from here, even from the side, Abigail could see the look of pleasure on her mother’s face as Caroline moaned out her lust as she got screwed.  
  
Abigail realized that she was masturbating to the sight, her hands clutching at her breasts through her purple sweater and rubbing at her wet pussy. She knew that she shouldn’t be doing this, that there was _so_ much wrong in what she was seeing and especially in what she was doing. But she couldn’t stop as she watched the look of ecstasy on her mother’s face. _She_ wanted to feel that, she wanted to feel that good. Was that so wrong to want? If it was, then Abigail didn’t want to be right.  
  
Caroline was really bouncing back and forth along Dominic’s dick, riding it hard and fast. It was an erotic sight and Abigail told herself that she shouldn’t be masturbating to this, even as she started to touch herself, rubbing at her panties. But she couldn’t help it. She had _needs_ and watching her mother and her friend fuck like animals filled a need that she hadn’t even known she needed to have filled like this.  
  
And they were still going at it. Right up until Dominic thrust deeply into Caroline, making her entire body (and especially her breasts) sway back and forth. The sound that Caroline let out at that was… Abigail didn’t have the words to describe it, even as she felt a spike of arousal inside of her.  
  
Dominic had to be cumming inside of her mother. He just _had_ to be. Abigail stared intently at the scene, soaking it in, watching what was happening and feeling guilty over how much she was enjoying this. And not able to make herself stop, either.  
  
Abigail’s hands were busy with her own body, rubbing at her crotch and clutching at her large breasts through her clothing. She was panting with need and didn’t think that, if the two of them hadn’t been making so much noise themselves, that there was any way that they couldn’t possibly have heard her.  
  
Thankfully, they didn’t even look around. They just kept on fucking, though they were slowing down. And soon enough, Caroline collapsed forward, rolling onto her side and facing away from Abigail.  
  
“That was great, honey,” Dominic said, leaning down and planting a kiss on the side of Caroline’s face. “As good as it ever was.”  
  
If Caroline said anything, Abigail couldn’t hear it. Of course, with the blood pumping in her ears, that didn’t mean much. She just kept on staring, eyes wide as she looked at the two of them, naked and _erotic_. It was so bad and it was making her feel so good.  
  
“You look parched,” Dominic said to Caroline. “Need a drink?”  
  
He got a nod in return and rose to his feet, heading towards the open door that Abigail was peering around. She realized that there was a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses on a small table right next to the door. He was going to see if her she didn’t withdraw right now. And there was no way that Abigail could possibly do that.  
  
Instead, when Dominic, still naked, still hard, got to the door, Abigail forced herself out into the open. Dominic paused, staring at her in shock. His shock only increased when Abigail leaned forward, still kneeling on the ground, and wrapped her mouth around his cock.  
  
It was the first blowjob that Abigail had ever given, except for a few experiments with fruits inspired by some movies that her parents didn’t know that she had watched. But Abigail was determined to compensate for her inexperience with _enthusiasm_.  
  
“Abig- What the hell?” Dominic asked, his jaw dropping as he stared down at Abigail. “What’s going on?”  
  
Abigail knew that if she stopped to explain herself, she’d wimp out and wouldn’t be able to keep on going. So she didn’t. Instead, she just kept on sucking her friend’s cock, doing the absolute best she could, bobbing up and down his rod in an extremely determined fashion. She couldn’t hear anything from behind Dominic, not getting the slightest clue about what her mother thought of all of this. And she wasn’t going to check right now. She was just going to keep on sucking, keep on moving her head up and down.  
  
Giving a blowjob was a _really_ strange experience. Dominic’s shaft was a lot harder and a lot bigger and a lot hotter than Abigail had thought it would be. It felt strange inside of her mouth, not really like anything else that Abigail had ever done before. She didn’t let it slow her down and just kept on bobbing up and down along the rod, determined to give it her absolute best and show Dominic-  
  
She wasn’t sure what she wanted to show Dominic. That she was her mother’s equal? That she was a woman, not a girl? That he should be spending time with her? That Abigail knew how to have fun? It might have been all of those with some more stuff mixed in. Abigail just couldn’t say for certain.  
  
“Abigail, you shouldn’t- wow, this feels amazing,” Dominic said in a shocked tone.  
  
Abigail managed to get a small smirk on her face at that as she stared up at him. He was feeling good, right? He _had_ to be feeling good. And he was feeling good because of what Abigail was doing to him, how she was bobbing up and down along his rod, tending to his shaft.  
  
The thrill of what Abigail was doing sent a shiver through her. She was actually more aroused now than when she had been kneeling behind the barn door, closely watching. She could feel herself making a mess of her panties and knew that she’d probably have to throw them away. And she didn’t _care_.  
  
“C-come on,” Dominic said, coughing a bit. “The hay will be more comfortable than the floor.”  
  
Abigail nodded and shakingly rose to her feet. Her entire body was _trembling_ with need right now. She could feel a hot, burning lust inside of her, a lust that could only possibly be satisfied with having Dominic do the same thing to her that he had done to her mother.  
  
The hay _was_ softer than the concrete floor. And kind of near to Abigail’s mother, but she was just going to do her best to ignore that in favor of getting naked. Or at least starting to get naked, because by the time that Abigail had gotten her shirt and pants off, she was just too _horny_ to wait any longer. She threw herself at Dominic and kissed him, wrapping him in a tight hug and accidently knocking him down to the floor.  
  
Well, that was as good of a position as any. Abigail was _horny_ and she wasn’t going to wait around. She sat down on Dominic’s crotch and started to rub back and forth against his crotch, feeling the hard shaft pressing against her pussy through her panties. Just _that_ felt good, but Abigail knew that it would feel a lot better if the two of them started to do what her mother had done.  
  
“Fuck me,” Abigail moaned, looking down at Dominic and feeling a wave of lust sweeping over her as she stared at his handsome features. “Please, I _need_ you to fuck me.”  
  
“How could I say no to a request like that?” Dominic said with a wry smile. “Let’s see what you can do, Abby.”  
  
Dominic reached down to twitch Abigail’s panties to the side. She shivered, feeling the heat building and building inside of her. Oh yes. Oh yes, this was what she wanted. This was what she needed. She couldn’t wait.  
  
Abigail took a deep breath as she looked down at the hard, erect cock that was waving back and forth in front of her. This was it. She was about to lose her virginity. About time, too, since Abigail hadn’t been able to find any particular use for it. She raised herself up on her hands and then lowered herself down, pressing the tip of Dominic’s cock against her wet folds. Abigail breathed in and out, feeling the head rubbing against her. It felt even bigger now than it had in her mouth and it had felt bigger in her mouth than it had looked in her mother.  
  
And Abigail wasn’t going to keep on worrying about it. Instead, she sank down along Dominic’s shaft, her wet folds opening up in front of his rod. Abigail moaned deeply, shocked at how _good_ it felt. There was some pain and discomfort as well, because she had _never_ had something the size of an actual penis inside of her before, but she wasn’t going to let it stop her. She closed her eyes, to better focus on what she was feeling as she got filled up and up and up. And she wasn’t even sitting on Dominic’s lap yet, so there was still more for her to take, she knew.  
  
Abigail moaned as she sank further and further down along Dominic’s dick. She was feeling _full_. She was feeling so very full and it was feeling so very good. Especially when Dominic reached up to grab her breasts, pulling them out of her bra. Abigail _really_ moaned at that, feeling the lust spiking inside of her.  
  
“I think they just might be nicer than mine,” a feminine voice said from behind Abigail.  
  
Abigail’s eyes shot wide open as she recognized her mother’s voice. And as she felt a second pair of hands on her hips. She looked down and could see a pair of pale-skinned hands on her breasts, kneading and squeezing them. And a larger pair of dark-skinned hands on her hips.  
  
Abigail looked around into her mother’s face. Her jaw fell open as she tried to think of something to say right now. Nothing was coming to mind, except for how _important_ it was that she keep on riding Dominic’s dick. Her body wouldn’t let her do anything else, she knew. She just _had_ to keep on fucking her friend, even though her naked mother was right behind her, watching this happen. _Approving_ of this happening, even, it seemed.  
  
“M-Mom,” Abigail stammered out, looking into Caroline’s eyes. “I’m, this is-!  
  
Abigail’s mouth slowly trailed to a halt as her mind refused to wrap itself around everything that was happening. It was just too much for her to hope to deal with. And the lust that was still coursing through her body, rising higher with every single bounce from her atop of Dominic’s dick wasn’t making it any easier to come to an idea of what she should be doing.  
  
And Abigail _was_ still riding Dominic. She was even going a bit further down every single time, filling herself up with his rod and letting his shaft push deeper and deeper into her pussy. And it was still feeling good, even as her mind reeled from what her mother was doing.  
  
“I quite like both of your breasts,” Dominic said. “Please don’t ask me to choose between them, because I just wouldn’t be able to.”  
  
“They’re bigger than mine,” Caroline said in a musing tone as she pressed herself up against her daughter’s back, “but I do think that mine might be just a little bit firmer.”  
  
Abigail didn’t say anything. She couldn’t think of anything that she could say right now. This was all too much. Just far, far too much. All she could think of was that this wasn’t something she would be sharing with her friends. Not the slightest detail of any aspect of it.  
  
And after she decided that, Abigail felt a _really_ nice wave of pleasure run through her body. She moaned, rocking back and forth and feeling her orgasm rising up inside of her. She was going to be cumming soon, she could tell. She was going to enjoy it, as well. She was _really_ going to enjoy it, it would be the best orgasm that she had ever felt. And she just needed to wait a little bit longer for it to happen.  
  
Abigail came. She moaned, swaying back and forth on top of Dominic, barely held up by her mother and her lover. She was panting for breath as her pussy squeezed down _tightly_ around Dominic’s dick. Ragged, broken words escaped from her mouth. She was feeling _good_ as she kept on riding Dominic’s dick, seeking out just a little bit more pleasure as she kept on loving the sensations that were coursing through her body.  
  
Abigail couldn’t believe how good it felt to cum from sex instead of from masturbation. It was _miles_ better. The difference was like night and day. She was loving this and she didn’t want the pleasure to ever stop. She moaned, bouncing faster and faster up and down along Dominic’s dick as she felt the pleasure building inside of her. She was going to be cumming soon, she could tell. She was going to be cumming _really_ soon. And it was going to be feeling so good, she knew. And even just _fucking_ Dominic was great as well, the pleasure she was getting out of this before she came was really something special. She didn’t want it to end. She wanted to keep on going and going, to never stop.  
  
Caroline pinched Abigail’s nipples, sending a wonderful shock through her as she moaned, twitching back and forth. She couldn’t believe that her own mother was doing this to her. Or that it was feeling so good. But it so obviously _was_ and Abigail didn’t want anything to get in the way of the pleasure she was feeling. She just wanted more and more and more and was that really too much to ask for?  
  
“Mom!” Abigail moaned in a broken, cracked voice. “Dom!”  
  
And that was about as much as Abigail was _able_ to get out. It was just too hard to say anything more as she was made to feel like this. She moaned and kept on rocking back and forth, feeling the pleasure inside of her, pulsing at her inner walls, filling up her _entire_ body. Sandwiched between her mother and her friend, both of them feeling her body up, doing shockingly lewd things to her and Abigail _loved_ it.  
  
“Please,” she moaned, closing her eyes and thrusting back and forth. “Please don’t stop! Please!”  
  
“Why would I stop fucking a pussy this wet and tight?” Dominic grunted. “ _How_ could I stop fucking a pussy this good?”  
  
Caroline didn’t say anything and Abigail wasn’t really capable of answering her friend. It was just too hard to form the words and get them out into the air. She was feeling too damn _good_. She gasped for air, feeling her mother squeezing her breasts, feeling her friend inside of her, feeling it _all_ and loving it all.  
  
Abigail wasn’t even cumming and she didn’t _need_ to cum. Not when she was feeling this good, feeling this _amazing_. Abigail hadn’t really thought that she could feel this good, but she was. Oh, _how_ she was. She didn’t want it to ever end, she just wanted to feel more and more and more from Dominic. And maybe her mother as well, but _that_ was a thought that Abigail wasn’t going to examine too closely. Or at all, really. And why would she, when she could keep on fucking herself on this thick, wonderful cock that was making her feel amazing from head to toe?  
  
Dominic grunted as he thrust himself deeply inside of Abigail. Abigail moaned, feeling the tip of his dick pressing up against something that felt _really_ good inside of her. She rocked back and forth, feeling another spurt of pleasure.  
  
And then she got to feel him cumming inside of her. And that was a _lot_ better. That was tons better. Abigail just didn’t have the words to describe how good she was being made to feel as she felt her friend filling her up with his seed. She moaned, rocking back and forth against her mother as she felt the pleasure overwhelm her, pushing her into a second orgasm. She _loved_ this feeling.  
  
Dominic was cumming a _lot_ , really filling Abigail up. She could feel the hot shots of seed landing inside of her, spreading through her, making her into such a _lewd_ girl.  
  
By the time Dominic stopped cumming, Abigail didn’t have a single ounce of strength left inside of her. She just moaned, wobbling back and forth from the pleasure she was feeling. She stared down at Dominic, a huge smile on her face from the feelings that had run wild through her.  
  
Then she was collapsing downwards, falling into a surprised Dominic’s arms. She felt _good_ and right now, Abigail just wanted to enjoy that good feeling instead of trying for anything more. She hugged Dominic tightly as she rolled to the side, embracing him.  
  
Abigail could see Caroline doing the same, laying down on the hay on Dominic’s other side, wrapping him in a tight hug. If Dominic had any problems getting pinned between his two lovers, he didn’t say a single thing about it. Instead, he just hugged the two of them, sending warm tingles through Abigail as she felt his warm, muscular body pressed up against her. She _wanted_ this, she really did want it pretty badly. She was feeling so _happy_ from it all as well. It wasn’t just the sex, it was _everything_.  
  
Abigail knew that the three of them would need to have a long talk later on about everything that they had done together. But she also knew that it could _wait_. That right now, nothing more was needed except for the three of them to stay like this, for however long it took.  
  
Sighing happily, Abigail pressed herself more firmly up against Dominic’s side. Yeah. This was good. This was better than good. This was the best.  
  
And who knew what would be happening later to make it even better? Abigail didn’t have the slightest idea, but she was still interested in finding out.


End file.
